Jack is Back
by Lesleyp
Summary: Short Drivel. Random thought that whipped by. Grabbed it and wrote it down, originally archived to GW in June 2006. Set sometime before the 200th episode.


**Summary:** Short Drivel. Random thought that whipped by. Grabbed it and wrote it down, originally archived to GW in June 2006. Set sometime before the 200th episode.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He strode down the concrete halls full of confidence, feeling good. He knew this place. He knew it well. It was just like coming home. He had missed it. Couldn't believe he was feeling this way, or thinking these thoughts, but there it was...he had missed it. His smile widened. The concrete, the echoes, the SF's lining the halls standing guard, the dampish smell, the camaraderie. Everything. He was home, even if only for a week. Jack O'Neill was home.

It'd only been a year, but it had felt like forever. He wondered how they'd react.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vala was sitting between Cameron and Daniel with General Landry seated at the head of the table. Sam and Teal'c sat opposite Daniel and Vala respectively. They were mulling over pieces of what Carter believed to be an Ori ship discovered on their last mission. Sam had just opened her mouth to speak when Sgt. Walter Harriman entered the room.

"Excuse me Sir," Walter interrupted. "I was just notified by security that he's here and on his way down."

"Already? Damn," responded Landry. Then advising SG1, "This'll have to wait till later."

Landry began to rise from his seat. Both Cameron and Sam rising as well out of respect.

"What's going on?" asked Vala. "Who's here?"

All eyes turned enquiringly in the General's direction.

"Hello campers," came a familiar booming voice as he popped up from the stairwell at the back of the briefing room. "Miss me?"

Now all eyes turned toward the handsome man standing smartly in his class A's. 2 stars twinkling brightly on each of his epaulets.

"Jack!" exclaimed Daniel. "What the hell are..."

"Sir! It's really great to see you, welcome home," interrupted Sam, smiling her brightest smile.

"Well hello there..." drawled Vala, looking him up and down ever so slowly. Sam's smile wavered only briefly, but no one noticed.

"O'Neill," smiled Teal'c broadly. He rose from his position and strode over to his friend, extending his arm. After clasping forearms, the larger man pulled his friend closer for a hug.

"It is indeed good to see you old friend," Teal'c greeted.

"Sir, it is nice to see you again," added Mitchell, not wanting to be left out.

"Well of course it's good to see you," said a now standing Daniel. "I'm just surprised. Shouldn't there have been a memo?" having used one of Jack's favourite lines, Daniel smirked at him.

"Didn't want any fuss," Jack smiled back. "However, you could now arrange for...cake?"

Then back to business. "Hank, mind if we take this into your office?" Jack directed at Landry.

"After you," Landry held his arm out toward his office door.

"I'll check in on you guys in a bit...we're gonna have a whole week together," Jack said as he walked behind Sam and Teal'c towards Landry office, hesitating only briefly to give Sam's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now let me guess," began Vala. "That was General Jack O'Neill? Daniel, you sly thing, why didn't you tell me how sexy he is?"

Daniel gave an uncomfortable cough in response, daring a brief glimpse in Sam's direction. To her credit she gave away nothing, although Daniel knew how uncomfortable Vala's obvious intentions were likely making her feel.

Finally Daniel answered, "Well, he's not really my type," was the only weak response he could offer.

"Well I know that silly, but he's definitely mine," Vala winked at him. "But honestly, someone could've told me. No matter. I have a feeling things around here are going to get a whole lot more interesting. Wonder if I can get assigned as his leisure assistant?"

Mitchell laughed. He couldn't help but be amused by Vala's overt sexuality. Teal'c watched solemnly as Colonel Carter retrieved the metal pieces.

"I'll see you guys later. I want to run some more analysis on these," Sam simply stated and left the room. To her self she replayed Vala's last statement, and out loud, far out of anyone's earshot, she muttered "over my dead and rotting corpse."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1300 hours. He'd arrived just over 2 hours ago, and he was starving. Jack finished up with Landry, made a quick call over Hank's phone, then excused himself and headed off to the Commissary. Once there he grabbed a Turkey sandwich, coffee, and a blue Jell-O desert.

Surprisingly the Com was fairly empty so he sat down at one of the front tables and started to eat. The food was crap. But it felt like...home.

"Well hello there," drawled a seductively feminine voice. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hello Vala," Jack responded nonplussed, looking around at the empty tables, then up at the siren herself. He had braced himself for this, having heard rumors of Vala's charms and...er...appetites.

"Sure," he finally responded. "What can I do for you?"

Vala sat down in the empty chair beside Jack and took in a long look. Yummy.

"I've heard so much about you," Vala informed. "I was hoping to get to know you a little better. Now that you'll be here for a week, I was thinking we could..."

"Hey Vala, Jack," Daniel said happily, taking a seat opposite Vala, coffee in hand.

"Daniel," Jack said in the way of greeting. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Teal'c was looking for you. He'll end up here eventually. Mitchell? Don't know. I think Sam's in her lab but not sure," Daniel answered. "What are you two up to?"

Daniel threw Jack a mischievous look knowing how uncomfortable Vala was probably making him. Daniel loved the thought of Jack squirming.

"Not much," Jack responded, surprising Daniel with a smirk. "Grabbing some grub before I see my girlfriend."

Daniel sputtered on his coffee. He couldn't believe Jack had blurted that out.

"Girlfriend?" Vala almost pouted. "You have a girlfriend in Colorado Springs? Well a man like you probably attracts women everywhere?"

Vala, not being one to give up, entwined her arm through his forcing him to change eating hands. No matter, the sandwich was finished in two more bites.

The Commissary door opened and in walked Sam. Jack noticed her features darken as she was walking towards their table. Doh! He'd forgotten about Vala's hold on him. Gently he extricated himself just as Sam took a seat opposite him. His boyish smile now in full force he pushed the blue Jell-O in Sam's direction and handed her a clean spoon.

"Hi Honey, I'm home," he said to her with a wink.

Sam laughed. She never could stay mad at him.

To Vala she said, "And he's staying at my place. So I'll be looking after all his leisure needs, and trust me, I don't need any help."

It had been along time since either Jack or Sam had seen Daniel blush and they both broke out laughing just as Teal'c arrived.

"Have I missed something?" enquired Teal'c with a raised brow, starting the laughter all over again.

The end


End file.
